


Potential Fics

by AzulDemon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulDemon/pseuds/AzulDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herin lies little bits of different fics that I am considering writing.  Feel free to give your thoughts and let me know if you'd like to see any of these bits turned into full stories.  Each chapter is a different fic just FYI.  Chapter one is a young avengers/dragon age mashup and the second chapter is a purely dragon age fic.  Chapter 3 is a Steve/Bucky Captain America MCU fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is one I thought of while I was playing Dragon Age: Inquisition. Thought to myself: What would Billy and Teddy be like in this world. This is where that thought led. Let me know if you would like me to develop this story further. I will warn you however that it would have to be after Son of Magnus as that one is dominating my life at the moment. Enjoy!
> 
> As always, neither Billy or Teddy actually belong to me, nor does the world of Dragon Age. Just mixing the two worlds for a second.

Dragon Age AU

Wil made his way into the great hall. He knew what was coming.  He wasn't supposed to know but he knew.  An apprentice was never supposed to know.  There was an assembly already gathered in attendance. The First Enchanter and a full compliment of Templars. An apprentices Harrowing was kind of a big deal. 

He looked at those assembled. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. He licked his dry lips. He looked at the bowl set atop of the alter that they all stood around. Inside lyrium pooled, a thick swirling puddle of quick silver.  He tried not to think about how the Templars were there to kill him if he failed.  He tried not think about the fact that he would be entering the fade in a lucid state, that he was about to be facing a demon. 

"Do you know why you have been summoned?"   First Enchanter Luiedweig asked.

Wil nodded, unable to speak past the knot that refused to be swallowed.  He couldn't help but cast his gaze at Theo.  He had known Theo would be here.  Theo was a Templar, and Templars were always present at the Harrowing's, and Theo was one of the best and brightest of the Templar's at the Ansburg Circle.  Theo's watery blue eyes met his for the briefest of instances.  That was all it took to read the desperation that roiled within him, the fear.  Wil forced his gaze away.  One of them would break if they held each other's eyes for more than a moment.  They couldn't risk that.  They couldn't risk those in attendance noticing. 

Maker, please don't let it be him who's been assigned to kill me if I fail.  He pleaded with the god he was not certain he believed in.  The thought of Theo having to be the one to drive the blade into him as a demon took control of his body or if he was taking too long in the Fade made the world spin and threatened to make him sick.  Please.

"Magic exists to serve man, never to rule over him."  Knight-commanderSerene stated.  "You're powers are a gift but they are also a curse.  All mages pose a threat to the world around them, to the people around them.  Through you demons can gain access to our world.  It is for this reason that all apprentices must undergo the Harrowing."  She gestured an armored hand to the bowl that contained the liquid lyrium. 

"The lyrium will serve as your means of accessing the Fade."  First Enchanter Luiedwieg said, coming up beside him.  "Remember your lessons on the Fade.  This is a test of will not of magic ability.  You are ready."  He placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. 

The First Enchanter had been his mentor while he was at the circle.  He had taken him on as his sole pupil.  It had earned Wil his fair share of scorn from his fellow apprentices.  He also knew that his performance in the Harrowing meant that there was particular scrutiny on the First Enchanter.  If Wil failed the First Enchanter's judgment and capability as the circles leader would be called into question. 

No pressure.  Wil thought bitterly.

"That's enough."  The Knight-commander growled.  "It's time."

The First Enchanter nodded at him, encouraging him toward the bowl.

Wil pressed his lips together and made his way to the alter.  The Lyrium began to glow as he approached, reacting to his presence.  He looked back over his shoulder.  He knew he shouldn't.  It was too risky.  He could expose them.  But he had to say goodbye.  He couldn't leap into the Fade without doing that.  Theo's expression was constricted as he attempted to hide his turmoil.  His blond brows were drawn together and there was beads of sweat beginning to form on his sun-kissed skin.  Wil always thought he looked so dashing in the gleaming steel of his Templar armor.  He looked so strong.

Theo had risked everything to come to him last night, to warn him that his Harrowing would be today.  An apprentice was not supposed to know of their Harrowing.  It was supposed to be a secret up until you were summoned.  Theo had been panicked.  They had both known this day would come.  They had both dreaded it.  Theo had been so bold as to suggest that they run away.  Wil had been tempted.  But they both knew that meant death or worse for them both.  Instead they had spent one last night together and said their goodbyes.  An apprentice, after all, was just as likely to die in their Harrowing as succeed.  

Theo's face contorted and his jaw set.  He nodded, the briefest, most subtle of gestures.  He was saying goodbye, he was wishing Wil luck, he was trying to give him strength.  Wil closed his eyes and turned away.  He pulled the memory of his last night with Theo around him tightly as though it were a warm blanket.  And before he could think about it he plunged his hand into the lyrium.  Icy fire shot through his veins, so cold it burned.  It filled him until he felt like he would split at the seams.  There was a flash of light and then he was falling…falling…falling…


	2. Louder Than the Screams You Hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a VERY brief snippet of a Bucky/Steve fic I'm planning on rolling out here in the next couple months. It's basically a way for me to bide my time till Captain America: Civil war...and possibly help me deal with all the feels that movie may deliver.

The screams came on suddenly.  Hundreds--thousands--of screams, _his_ screams, flying forward through the years, lancing through his entire body in searing streaks.  The screams were those of pain, fear, terror, loneliness, desperation.  They were the screams and begging of The Winter Soldier's-- _his--_ victims.  He clutched his hands to his ears and bore down, trying in vein to shrink away, curling into the burning pain.  It was too much, he felt like he was going to lose himself, like his skull would split it half.  He wanted it to, then the pain would end.  He had wanted death so many times.  

Then Steve was there, his hands going to his shoulders, his grip firm but soothing.  He was speaking to him, whispering.  Somehow those whispers were louder than the screams.  He latched onto his words like they were a life raft in a turbulent sea.  He focused on the steady timber of Steve's voice, the warmth of his hands on him, he could smell him; it was sweet pine and musk and...and just _Steve_.  He sagged forward, his body shaking and weak and Steve's arms went around him without hesitation holding him close, his hands rubbing reassuring circles.  The screams began to fall further and further into the background and he could feel them fading away one by one like doors to his past were being mercifully shut. 

He finally managed to open his eyes and take a slow shuddering breath.  Steve held him out far enough to look at him but not at full arms length, as if he wanted to be able to pull him in close at a moments notice if need be.  Bucky met those startling blue eyes that were so full of concern and strength and he managed a smile.  It was weak, but it was genuine.  Steve returned it and it was like the sun had come out.  Without thinking Bucky moved back into Steve's embrace.  Steve's body went rigid for a moment before returning the gesture in crushing force.  It felt good, it felt so blissfully safe.

"Thank you..." Bucky said into Steve's shoulder, his voice muffled by the fabric of his t-shirt.  


End file.
